Rumcake (Memories)
Knight Rumcake is a friendly Steel Ranger, belonging to a contingent of Steel Rangers, originally operating out of the tunnels, near the scavenger town of Happy Hills. History Backstory Rumcake, along with Baked Potato, was originally from overseas. They came to Equestria and became members of the Steel Rangers. Rumcake was one of the rangers out on patrol near Old Olneigh, where Frosty Winds was found. He was the one who removed her armor and prepped her to meet Inquisitor Soufflé. Present Day Rumcake is the one who is waiting for Frosty Winds to awake, he informs her about the memory extraction performed on her and pushes her wheelchair to the interrogation room, giving her some friendly advice that should help her survive being interrogated by Soufflé. He waits until the interrogation is complete and escorts Frosty to her cell once more. He escorts her around the base when she wishes to leave her cell and has to take her back to her cell when she suddenly remembers who Autumn Leaf is. Rumcake stays close to Frosty when Raiders manage to break into the base. He becomes upset with Frosty and confiscates her claw after he believed she tried to kill Soufflé in the heat of battle, but apologizes when it becomes apparent that she actually saved his life by killing one of the attacking Raiders. He playfully teases Frosty when he catches her wolfing down a snackcake and kisses her on the cheek after he stuffs a cherry snackcake in her mouth. After the Steel Rangers are assaulted by the citizens of Happy Hills, who want their water talisman back, Rumcake and baked Potato search for Frosty and arrive at happy Hills where a firefight almost breaks out between them and the town guard. Frosty manages to help avoid a firefight, but needs to finish some business in town before she could return to the Ranger base with Rumcake. Rumcake and Potato negotiate on behalf of the Steel Rangers for Frosty, afterwards, Rumcake accompanies Frosty to the tunnels below town to help her look into Seapony Energy. Whilst investigating a collapsed tunnel, Rumcake discovers a junk rocket, normally employed by slavers and raiders. Rumcake assists Frosty in gathering evidence of a Raider presence in the tunnels. Later, Rumcake and Baked Potato go to meet with a group of Raiders working for Red Eye, Frosty acts as a lookout, watching for signs of trouble with her Anti-materiel rifle. They wipe out the Raiders after they try to perform a sneak attack with a missile launcher, Rumcake suffers some injuries during the fight. Later they return to Happy Hills where the resident doctor, Doc Galactic, treats Rumcake's injuries. Rumcake and Baked learned from the Raiders that they have actually been retreating from the tunnels and closing the tunnels to prevent futher pursuit. The group now consisting of Doc Galactic, Rumcake, Baked Potato and Frosty Winds, decide to find out what they have been fleeing from. They discover that the Raiders have been fleeing a mercenary named Tabber who joins them as the move to the Raider's stronghold. Rumcake and the group proceed to wipe out the Raiders, Frosty wiping out the majority when using a special combat drug that made her immune to their weapons. Frosty almost dies however, due to her heart being unable to take the strain, Rumcake desperately tries to keep Frosty alive, along with Doc Galactic. When Frosty regains consciousness, the group returns to Happy Hills where Rumcake is treated by Doc again. Rumcake and Baked Potato are detained for leaving without informing the other Rangers. They sneak out with Frosty, after knocking out their guard and accompany her to a disco being held at the local generator room after Rumcake helps Frosty choose some armour and a dress. The next morning, Rumcake awakens, sharing a bed with Frosty, apparently having had sex with her the previous night. Rumcake, Baked and Frosty go to meet Soufflé who has asked for them. They learn that wiping out the Raiders from earlier has prompted reinforcements to be sent to capture Happy Hills, Soufflé informs the trio that he intends to have the Rangers retreat to their underground base. Rumcake and Baked Potato leave to convince some of the rangers to stay, whilst Frosty is left to deal with Soufflé. After Frosty convinces the inquisitor to stay, Rumcake and the rest of the rangers take part in defending Happy Hills. Rumcake is defending the tunnels but is ambushed and nearly killed, Frosty saves him and takes out the Raiders impersonating the Rangers. Rumcake keeps Frosty company as Doc removes bullets from her body and then carries Frosty to Sleazy's shop to take care of some business. Along the way, Rumcake admits that he loves Frosty and can't imagine living without her anymore. Rumcake in order to pay for a Minigun, The Decrusted he wishes to purchase off of Sleazy, agrees to do a job for him. He joins Frosty and Tabber as they leave to rescue a group of slaves/prisoners the Raiders had, when Frosty was in their grasp. Rumcakes silenced minigun is used to great effect, Rumcake however, is nearly killed by an explosive, set up by Tabber who has betrayed them. Tabber is killed and Rumcake & Frosty are stabilised by one of the slaves with medical training. Rumcake manages to radio for assistance from the Steel Rangers back at Happy Hills and is brought back to town for proper treatment by Doc. He goes to meet Sleazy with Frosty and agrees to investigate the disappearnces of Sleazy's gun and ammo caravans/suppliers. Rumcake and Frosty go out for a date and a meal, Rumcake leaves early the next day. He takes ranger, Sparkle Cola with him to West Laughterville as Frosty is still resting and the task is supposed to be relatively easy. Arriving at Laughterville, Rumcake and Sparkle are catapulted into the ruins by a catapult mechanism, built into the front gates. Sparkle and Rumcake survive the fall, though Sparkle's grenade machinegun is damaged. They meet two Griffin talons and their employer inside, working together with the griffins, they repel a wave of feral ghouls with added cybernetics, learning the someone has turned Laughterville into an arena. Rumcake's armour tag was lost when he was launched into West Laughterville, alerting the rest of the Steel Rangers. Relationships Baked Potato - Baked Potato is one of Rumcakes closest friends. The older stallion has a brotherly/fatherly relationship with him. Frosty Winds - He was initially friendly with Frosty, his feelings for her growing over time as they spent more time with one another. He finally tells Frosty he has strong feelings for her and the two begin dating. Traits Appearance Rumcake is an earth pony with a rich, coffee brown coat and a pink mane. He is notably strong and muscular stallion. His cutie mark is the Steel Ranger logo with a bottle of rum instead of a sword. Personality Rumcake is shy around mares, at least when expressing an interest in them. He is very friendly and easy to talk to, he also enjoys pranks, namely pulling them on other rangers like Baked Potato and Banana Pudding. He is a stalwart friend, always ready to help Baked Potato or Frosty. He has an appreciation for advanced technology and weapons, favouring heavy weapons like Miniguns. Abilities Rumcake is a heavy weapons expert, specializing in weapons like miniguns and grenade machineguns. Equipment Rumcake wears the standard Steel Ranger power armour, he also owns a unique, silenced Minigun called The Decrusted which was purchased from Sleazy McCheapkins. Category:Characters Category:Memories Main Characters Category:Earth ponies Category:Steel Rangers